Jeff the Killer: Another Story
by Nickstar777
Summary: Jeff the Killer is, no doubt, the king of creepypastas, this is my own version of the smiling serial killer with a brand new origin story. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my own version of Jeff the Killer with a brand new origin story

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer

* * *

In an empty, dark house, a lone person sat in a chair, wearing a white hoodie with the hood up, making it impossible to see their face.

" _Who am I? I'm a person's worst nightmare, the thing little kids fear when they go to bed, am I the boogeyman? I guess you could say that, but the boogeyman had nothing on me, I am a twisted monster, my life torn apart, my heart destroyed, my mind warped, I'm crazy, all because of how my life turned to ruins 3 years ago, who am I? I'm Jeff_ " thought the person

==3 years ago==

Jeff was sitting in his house, his mother was preparing dinner. Jeff's life hadn't been as great as it used to be recently, his parents were recently divorced, he now lived with his mother while his brother, Liu, now lived with their father.

"Jeff, dinner's ready" said Margaret

"I'm coming mom" said Jeff

Jeff entered the kitchen and tucked into his dinner.

"So, how's school been?" asked Margaret

"It's been good" said Jeff

"And how are things going between you and that special lady friend of yours?" asked Margaret

"You know, you could have just said girlfriend, and things have been going great" said Jeff

Soon, Jeff had finished with his dinner. He headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Margaret

"I'm going to take a nap could you wake me in a couple hours?" asked Jeff

"Alright" said Margaret

Jeff went to his room and fell asleep in his bed.

==Dream==

 _Jeff was surrounded by people in some sort of factory, for some reason he had a knife in his hands. He saw fire, everywhere._

==End of Dream==

Jeff awoke with a shock.

"What was that?" asked Jeff

"JEFF, YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE" screamed Margaret from downstairs

Jeff smiled and ran downstairs, seeing a beautiful girl with long flowing dark brown hair, dressed in a pink blouse and purple jeans.

"Hi there Jeff" said the girl

"Hey Jane" said Jeff

Jeff walked up to Jane and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" asked Jane

"Of course" said Jeff

Jeff and Jane left to go to the movies, they took the subway, what they didn't notice while they were on the subway was some random stranger pickpocket Jeff's cell phone. That night, after Jeff & Jane's date, Jeff took Jane home before returning home himself, still not noticing his cell phone missing.

* * *

I hope you people enjoyed this first chapter.

Try to guess, who took Jeff's phone? First person to guess right will get a shout out in the next chapter in about a week.

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer

* * *

Early in the morning, Jane decided to go for a jog. After having breakfast, she got changed into her tracksuit and went out and started jogging. Meanwhile, at Jeff's house, Jeff was searching through the house looking for something, Jeff's mother noticed Jeff searching the house.

"Uh Jeff, are you looking for something?" asked Margaret

"Yeah, my phone, I swear I had it in my jacket" said Jeff

"Need any help?" asked Margaret

"Nah, it's okay" said Jeff

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind" said Margaret

Meanwhile, back with Jane, she was still jogging when she received a text message.

 _Jane_

 _Come to the old_

 _Industrial Plant,_

 _I have a surprise for_

 _you_

Jane saw the message had come from Jeff's phone, she was a little sceptical, but decided to go anyway. Back with Jeff, he had asked his mother for help and she told him that she had an App on her phone that can track down Jeff's phone easily. Jeff used the App and noticed where his phone was.

"That's odd, the old industrial plant? That place has been abandoned for years, I don't like where this is going" said Jeff, as he ran out the front door.

Meanwhile, back with Jane, she arrived at the industrial plant, but saw no sign of Jeff, she took out her phone and sent Jeff a text asking where he was, before immediately receiving a reply, asking her to turn around, Jane turned around to see 3 guys, one was skinny, one was chubby, the other was average.

"Look who we got here" said the average guy

"She's pretty hot, not bad" said the skinny guy

"Who are you?" asked Jane

"People around here call me Randy..." said the average guy

Randy gestured to his skinny friend

"This is Keith..." said Randy

Randy gestured to his chubby friend

"And this is Troy" said Randy

Meanwhile, Jeff was running as fast as he could to the industrial plant. He soon arrived and saw Randy, Keith and Troy pinning Jane to a wall.

"Let her go" said Jeff

"Oh yeah? And who might you be?" asked Randy

"If you don't let her go this instant, your worst nightmare" said Jeff

Randy laughed.

"Troy, take care of this lowlife" said Randy

Troy charged at Jeff, but Jeff quickly punched Troy in the gut, when Troy fell to his knees in pain, Jeff kicked him in the head to knock him unconscious. Randy was surprised.

"Keith, get him" said Randy

Keith charged at Jeff, but Jeff kicked Keith in the jaw, when Keith tried to punch Jeff, Jeff caught the punch and broke Keith's wrist. Now Randy seemed worried.

"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself" said Randy

Randy pulled out a butterfly knife and went to attack Jeff, but Jeff was able to take away the knife, pin Randy to a wall and hold the knife to his throat.

"Listen to me and listen good, if you ever come near Jane again, I will rip your heart right out of your body" said Jeff

"Fuck you" said Randy

Jeff slammed Randy's head into the floor and knocked him out, Jeff walked over to Jane.

"You okay?" asked Jeff

"I am now, thanks to you" said Jane

"Let's get the police here and head home" said Jeff

"Sounds like a plan" said Jane

Jeff called the police to the plant and Randy, Keith and Troy were taken away. Jeff took Jane home afterwards

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, I said the next chapter would be out in a week, it took me over a year, I had just completely forgot about the fic, until I recently received a comment for the fic, so thank you to Alexa for reminding me of the fic, and also for guessing right about who took Jeff's phone.

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
